Illusions
by AoiHane
Summary: 'Un manque. Un besoin compulsif de rester avec eux – de continuer à gagner nos matchs, de continuer à rire, tous ensemble. Comme une famille. Une famille...' Adieu, Kiseki no Sedai.


**Titre : **Illusions

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient malheureusement pas... Quoi que Aka-chan risquerait de souffrir entre mes mains, ahahah ! (_Espèce de folle O.o_ - Bah, Aka-chan est plus à ça près, pas vrai mon chou ? ~ - _Akachin : ... *ciseaux, ciseaux, ciseau* Tu crois ? *smile sadique*_ - Gloups...)

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Drama, Friendship

**Note :** Je débarque enfin sur le fandom, youhou \o/ (_Vu le nombre de trucs que tu as déjà écrit sur KnB, ça m'étonnes que tu y sois pas venue plus tôt... _- Mais j'en ai fini aucun autre T.T - _Menteuse !_)  
Dur dur de faire une focalisation interne d'Akashi, à la première personne qui plus est ! Un petit OS sans prétention sur ce qu'à dû ressentir, selon moi, le capitaine si stoïque de la Kiseki no Sedai... Pour moi, peu importe combien il est narcissque, égocentrique et détestable, il reste un humain ; et c'est très drôle de voir ce que je peux pondre dans cette optique là...

Bonne lecture, chers amis~

* * *

**_Illusions_**

La brise emportait les senteurs exquises de ces cerisiers en fleurs dans son sillage, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler malgré moi. Un ballet de pétales rose pâle commençait, laissant les tâches claires se perdre dans les airs. Le temps passait si vite... Oiseau solitaire décollant jusqu'au ciel, et disparaissant à nos yeux en quelques instants. Et je ne pouvais décemment pas paraître touché par ce fait ; encore moins le laisser voir aux autres. Ce personnage que je jouais ne pouvait définitivement pas se mettre à chouiner comme une adolescente pré-pubère. Nous étions des hommes, de grâce ! Des hommes, des sportifs ; des génies exceptionnels. Peut-être encore des enfants, un peu trop naïfs ; mais les enfants grandissent vite, et nous faisions de même – bientôt, nous allions laisser disparaître cette candeur doucereuse. Mais, selon moi, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle s'était elle aussi envolée, comme ce temps fuyard. Ainsi va la vie...

Nous avions tous choisi des lycées différents. Et, en tant que leader, je me devais de motiver les troupes, et de leur montrer une certaine image. Mais, en tant qu'ami, qu'étais-je censé leur dire ? « Vous allez me manquer, les gars » ? Ce n'était même pas ça – c'était bien pire encore. Un manque. Un besoin compulsif de rester avec eux – de continuer à gagner nos matchs, de continuer à rire, tous ensemble. Comme une famille. Une famille... Étrange choix de mots afin de définir notre groupe – déjà amputé d'un membre depuis un bon moment. Certaines personnes ont peur de nous, aujourd'hui encore – et je leur donne raison. D'autres, au contraire, sourient un peu en disant « C'est un peu comme un ménage à sept ! »... Et ça aurait pu être le cas, en effet. Sauf que nous n'étions plus que six. Et, bientôt, nous n'allions plus rien représenter. Rien qu'un souvenir parmi d'autres. Rien que des noms, suivis de records tous plus formidables les uns que les autres. Rien que le néant.

Ils ne me manquent pas, c'est certain. Mais là, c'est ma fierté qui parle, donc ça ne compte pas.

Une boule au ventre, j'avançai vers mes quatre partenaires et la manager, qui semblait au bord des larmes, strictement incapable de nous remotiver, et paraissant attendre que je le fasse à sa place. Parfait.

Je sentais les yeux de Ryota se détourner pour ne pas rencontrer les miens – son trouble était visible, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Angoisse.

Le visage de notre As n'exprimait que de l'ennui, pour sa part. Aurais-tu préféré dormir à un moment aussi crucial, Daiki ?

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, mais ne disant rien, comme toujours, Shintaro. Silencieux. Il ne souhaitait pas être là, lui non plus.

Atsushi, lui, me fixait droit dans les yeux depuis le départ, d'un air infiniment blasé, son paquet de sucreries dans sa main gauche. Blasé. Comme bien trop souvent.

Et moi, je laissai mon regard rouge et or parcourir l'assistance, froid, sec, fauve ; tout ce qu'on attendait de ma part. Tout ce que je ne souhaitais pas leur montrer à cet instant. Poussé à bout.

Depuis quand sommes-nous incapables de nous faire confiance, au point de devoir même cacher nos sentiments, alors que nous nous disions tous « amis » ? À moins qu'eux ne ressentaient rien ? Qu'étais-je censé leur dire, et faire ? Ne plus savoir comment réagir... Nous nous fixions comme des inconnus.

J'avais envie de hurler. De les secouer, leur dire de ne pas se figer dans leur mutisme de cette manière. De cesser de faire comme si trois ans de notre vie partaient subitement en tourbillon de fumée. Ce n'était pas un mirage. Nos victoires, nos combats, notre complicité ; ce n'étaient pas des mirages. Je refuse de l'admettre. Me mentir à moi-même, ce n'est plus possible. Pas à ce sujet-là, ni même dans l'état actuel des choses.

J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui avais pris la parole.

– Cette année qui se termine, ce n'est pas simplement un adieu. C'est l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ. De s'améliorer, chacun de notre côté. De devenir plus fort encore... Et l'un d'entre nous deviendra le meilleur. Nous en avons tous le potentiel ; tout ça ne tient qu'à nous.

Discours monotone que je ne pensais même pas être capable de prononcer – je ne voulais pas nous voir nous séparer, et légitimer ce départ. De même, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il soit possible d'être plus doués que nous ne l'étions déjà. Pourtant, nos limites, nous ne les avons toujours pas atteintes.

À la vue de Satsuki, et de ses yeux qui avaient perdu tout leur éclat, je compris que je l'avais déçue. Mais que pouvais-je y faire si ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre n'était pas le cas de tout le monde ? Ils n'attendaient pas de paroles dignes d'un shojo manga – je suppose. Ils sont bien trop imbus d'eux-même pour l'admettre, de toute manière. Je le suis aussi... Nous le sommes tous.

Nos derniers instants passés en tant qu'équipe, brisés par l'illusion funeste d'un dédain mutuel. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

**_R.I.P. Kiseki no Sedai._**

* * *

*tousse*

Je réfute, je ne déprimais pas du tout en écrivant ça ! (_Ouais, bah déprime si tu veux, mais laisse un peu tes lecteurs tranquilles, patate..._) Et puis Akashi, repose ces ciseaux, je sais que tu aimes pas quand on te fait hum- OOC, mais voilà ! Noooon ne me tue paaas ! _/massacre aux ciseaux/_

(_Euh, ben... Merci pour votre lecture~_)


End file.
